


Fly Me To The Moon

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Space, Asami is basically a not-asshole version of Elon Musk, Astronaut Korra (Avatar), Astronauts, CEO Asami Sato, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Pregnancy, Pregnant Asami Sato, Space Flight, Spaceflight, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Asami Sato has spent the past few years of her life furthering her company's space ventures, all culminating in launching the first astronauts into space in many years. The pilot of this first landmark mission... her own wife, Korra. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Fly Me To The Moon

Ever since she was a child, Asami Sato had always been curious about the stars. Her father, Hiroshi Sato, had been a world-famous astronaut, one of the first men to set foot on the moon.

With that fame brought him great fortune, a fortune that helped him build one of the largest corporations in the world. And yet, his love for the stars never faltered. He continued to pour money into the space industry.

Even after his death, Asami wanted to do her best to make her father proud, to honour his legacy. When the United Republic had to temporarily shut down its human spaceflight division due to budget cuts, Asami decided to step in and handle things herself.

If the government wasn't going to put people into space, she would. After all, Asami had inherited her father's genius mind. It was her invention of a purely electric-powered engine that put her company on the top in the Automotive industry. Now everyone was driving a "Satomobile" as she called them.

But while Asami had the drive to make her companies space travel ambitions a reality, there was one person she couldn't have done it without. And that person was Korra.

Korra had been a test pilot in the Future Industries Aerospace division for several years, but when Asami started to pursue her ambitions, it was inevitable the two of them would cross paths. How they would cross paths was something that Asami could never have expected.

After explaining her plans to Korra, Asami already decided that Korra would be an ideal astronaut. She was the best pilot on her payroll, but she just had that pure drive and positivity that Asami greatly admired. However, the more she worked with Korra, the more she got to know her... the more she soon realised that Korra was more than just a colleague and a friend.

She was in love with her.

As the development of the new space program went on, with notable events such as Asami hitting on the idea of using reusable rocket boosters for the rocket to save costs, the relationship between Korra and Asami also progressed significantly. The night after the first unmanned test flight, Asami proposed to Korra.

They were married soon enough in a rather beautiful ceremony and right after their honeymoon, the final date for the first real launch of Asami's rocket was set in stone.

And after that... well, things didn't go to plan. For starters, a second test of the rocket had gone terribly wrong, meaning Asami had to postpone the launch date by at least a year. Even though Asami had chosen Korra to command the mission, she herself wanted to be on the rocket as well.

It was what her father would have wanted and Korra respected that, but then, something else came up that meant Asami would be forced to stay on the ground.

But after enough trials and tribulations, the date of the launch was finally set. Korra and Asami spent their last night together in each other's arms.

As dawn broke, Asami's eyes fluttered open, the sight of the space centre outside of the windows always being an amazing sight to behold. She looked over her shoulder, seeing that Korra was still asleep. Wanting to give her beautiful, amazing wife a few more minutes of sleep, Asami got up and went to the window.

In the distance, Asami saw the rocket on the launchpad. Though she had managed to keep the costs low, the rocket itself was still quite massive, though not as tall as the gantry it was connected to. The Future Industries logo was printed on the side, Asami's signature to be carried up to the heavens and back.

Years ago, Asami thought this would just be some hopeful dream, but now, she'd made it a reality. Humankind was on the dawn of a new era of spaceflight thanks to her. Nothing could go wrong now. She'd already made certain of that.

As Asami kept looking out of the window, she heard the sound of the bedsheets rustling and the sound of a sleepy snorting from Korra. She giggled a little, turning around to take in the sight of her wife waking up.

Asami smiled as she watched Korra sit up in bed, watching as her wife's blue eyes open and gaze upon her lovingly. She was a beautiful sight, tanned skin, silky brown hair and muscles... god those muscles. Asami knew what she was getting into when she married a jet pilot.

The sun was rising over the heavens, the early morning glow filling the bedroom. Asami took that as a sign that things were indeed going to go well today.

"Good morning," Asami greeted her lover, smiling.

"Morning to you too," replied Korra.

As Asami walked over to the bed, Korra took a good look at her wife, smiling back at her. Though she and Asami were obviously going to video chat once Korra had reached the orbiting space station where she'd be spending the next few months with the other astronauts, Korra knew this would be one of the last times she'd be able to really see Asami.

"So... today's the big day," the dark-skinned girl remarked. "Are you nervous?"

"Me? You're the one who's getting on that rocket, not me."

Korra laughed. "Yeah but... you're my wife. It's your job to worry about me."

Asami giggled, sitting down on the bed closer to her spouse and kissing Korra's cheek. "I would be... if I hadn't gone over every nut and bolt of the ship you're riding into space on."

"Fair, you are a perfectionist," Korra admitted. "Though I still wish you were the one going into space with me."

Asami sighed. That had always been the intention, but well... things had gotten in the way. As she stared at her baby bump, she stroked the soft skin, feeling the tiny being growing inside of it. With how things had been going for a while, Asami sort of hoped that the baby would be born before the launch.

There had been so many delays and Korra really wanted a child. But, there was no turning back now. At least the baby was going to be something to take her mind of worrying about Korra for the next few months. Asami knew that the little one would be born by the time Korra got back to Earth.

"If I had my way, I'd still be going," Asami remarked. "But I'm fairly certain pregnant women can't go into space."

"Well, consider it your next project to take care of now that this one is successful," Korra teased.

Asami giggled. She adored how Korra always knew the right things to say to make her smile. Which is why it was going to be hard to be spending the next couple of months without her. How would she handle not being able to wake up to that beautiful face?

But Asami wasn't a coward. She'd push on. It was what Korra would want and what she wanted. Though... she was still a little peeved they still hadn't picked a name. Izumi if it was a girl, after Asami's aunt, or Sokka, after Korra's uncle. But those names still didn't feel right.

"Are you still indecisive about the name?" Korra wondered. "I thought we already had two names ready to go."

Asami sighed playfully. "Unfortunately."

"Honestly Asami. If you put enough effort into the naming of the baby as you did building a space rocket, you'd have had it figured out by now."

"Well, I grew up wanting to be an engineer and a designer, not a mom," Asami laughed. "But well... I suppose I'll figure it out."

"You always do,"

Reaching up, Asami caressed Korra's cheek, sighing. This would be the last chance she would get to be with the woman she loved. Sure, there would be the official goodbye in a few hours, but it wasn't the same. Too many cameras and paparazzi. She wanted her all to herself.

Seizing the moment, Asami grabbed Korra's cheeks and kissed her deeply, closing her eyes. Yes, she prized her work greatly, but Korra had become the most important thing in her life these past few years. She was everything to her.

Korra kissed back, pulling Asami close and sitting the beautiful CEO on her lap and holding her wife in those muscular arms of hers.

Breaking the kiss, Asami touched foreheads with her wife, sighing as she took her hands. Korra's hands were so warm and firm, a strong grip assuring her that even if Korra was going to be a thousand miles above the Earth, she would never leave her side.

"As much as I want you to never leave this room," Asami sighed. "You really should be going. You, Mako and Bolin will have your final medical checkups in a bit."

"And you've gotta prepare to talk to all those reporters," Korra admitted.

"Mmmm, don't remind me," Asami stated. "But I'll see you right after you get your suits on."

Korra grinned. "I love you, Asami."

"And I love you too... now go make me, my company and our baby proud."

xXx

A few hours later, Korra and Asami were indeed re-united. Having spent most of the morning talking to members of the press and the space centre's staff, Asami headed towards the suit-up room to see her crew one last time before they left.

The interviews had been pretty routine by this point. Praising this was the first space flight from the United Republic in nearly a decade, speaking about the opportunities that this would present, though while Asami was glad about the chance to talk about such topics, she was a little annoyed at the attention everyone gave to her baby bump.

She swore that if she heard another question of when was the baby due, she was going to take whatever reporter's microphone had said it and break it in half. Though, Asami knew she wasn't going to act on that. It was probably just her mood swings, though she did prefer that people kept on topic.

Thankfully, she now had a moment away from the press, heading through the halls with Director Beifong, the head of the space agency. She'd been quite a good colleague these last few years and today, she would be able to see the fruits of her partnership with Future Industries.

"You feeling alright, Asami?" Lin wondered. "You got a little worked up before."

"Just wanting to get this job over and done with," Asami admitted. "As soon as Korra's on her way to the station without issue, the happier I'll be."

"Heh, the happier we'll all be," Lin added. "You know, when you first came to me four years ago proposing this project of sending folks back into space, I would have said you were crazy."

"And now?"

"Well, you're crazy... but I like you and so does my wife." She chuckled. "But seriously, the agency cant thank your company enough for what you've done. I'm fairly certain your dad would be proud of you too."

"How kind of you to say," Asami replied gratefully.

Asami walked into the standby room, seeing Korra, Mako and Bolin already in their spacesuits. They were cutting edge technology, miles ahead of the suits her father would have worn on his trip to the moon. They were spacesuits designed for the future, the next generation.

And Asami loved how Korra looked in years. The suits were tailored specifically to each astronaut and Korra's hugged her body splendidly. Asami may have had a bit too much fun designing hers in particular, but who said Astronauts couldn't look stylish while going into space.

Looking over at Mako and Bolin, Asami felt confident she could trust them. They had both been part of the same flight squadron Korra was in and as such, had known her longer than Asami had known Korra. If there was anyone she could trust to keep Korra safe up in the stars, it would be those two.

"Miss Sato, is there anything you wish to say to the crew," Kuvira, Director Beifong's aide, asked.

"Yes, there is," Asami said.

Korra smiled, flipping up her visor so Asami could actually see her face. Asami never got tired of seeing those beautiful blue eyes.

Asami grinned. "You three are the best and brightest of humanity. If this goes well, and it will go well, you'll be the first humans to have gone into space in over a decade. I've already gone over this a million times, so I'll spare you the long drawn out speech."

She then glanced at Korra. "I only wish I was going with you myself, but I'll settle for watching everything happen from here on the ground." And then she walked over to her wife, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Come back safe, you hear me? This baby will definitely need both its mothers."

Korra nodded. "I promise."

And then Asami glanced at Mako. "And you better make sure she keeps that promise, Mako. Don't let my wife do anything crazy."

"Heh, I'll do my best, Ma'am."

"Then my friends," Asami stated. "I wish you the best of luck. Have a pleasant flight."

The Security officers soon arrived, leading Korra and the others out of the room towards the entrance of the astronaut building. Asami followed next to Korra. She was glad she was wearing a suit to the event, knowing how much Korra loved to see her in pants.

She'd worn a suit on their first date and a suit at their wedding. Though, this had been the first time she'd worn one since she'd gotten pregnant. Surprisingly, she still managed to make it work, even with her massive belly. Korra smiled at her through the visor.

Once they were outside, the astronauts were escorted to the waiting cars to take them to the launchpad, though they had a moment to say goodbye to their families first. Mako said bye to his husband Wu and their son, Bolin to his wife Opal and their two children and Korra bid farewell to her parents.

As the cars headed away, Asami walked back into the complex, following Director Beifong to the mission control room. Several agonising hours followed, mainly of Asami watching the same screen and images of the rocket and the crew in the capsule up top.

As the hours ticked by, Asami tried to ease herself. Having some coffee helped, but Asami just still was fixed on the image of Korra in the capsule, making the adjustments for the launch. She felt happy whenever Korra's voice came over the radio, her wife's confidence making her feel much better.

However, finally, the final fifteen minutes were upon them. The weather was good, the rocket fully fueled, the whole world watching at home. It had all come down to this.

"It's now or never," Asami whispered to herself.

Over the radio, the mission controller soon started the final countdown.

"Main ignition in T minus thirty."

In her head, Asami started to mentally count down as well. From thirty, to twenty-five, to twenty, to fifteen... and then.

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One! Ignition!"

On the launchpad, the rocket's main engines fired up, accelerating to full thrust. Asami watched on the screen as the launch clamps retracted and the massive rocket rose up into the sky, quickly picking up speed. She grinned, watching as it climbed higher and higher.

Twelve minutes soon passed and the rocket detached its first stage, Asami watching as it was flown down to Earth safely. As she continued to watch the rocket climb higher and higher, she smiled. Korra was going to be among the stars now... and she knew that she was watching over her right now.

"Well, I must say, congratulations Asami," Director Beifong remarked. "You've certainly pulled off a miracle."

"I can't take all the credit, Director," Asami replied. "Both me and my wife are miracle workers."

xXx

**Author's note:** So there's a space launch happening this week (actually today technically speaking when this fic goes up) and I've always wanted to do some sort of spaceflight based fanfic. I didn't know if I wanted to make this Korrasami or Pharmercy though, but since the space launch this week is by SpaceX, Korrasami felt the best fit. I think Asami is a better CEO than Elon Musk anyway. She's certainly not an asshole... and a lot more attractive xD

Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
